


Man Overboard

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: "You" are Luffy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy's mind wanders, and that's okay, because Zoro is alive. **WARNING: Written in 2nd person -- "You" are Luffy.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece. All rights belong to the almighty Oda.

“Luffy!” 

Your brothers’ raised voices sink into the salty sea-foam right alongside you. You close your eyes, because the sea will obscure your vision no matter what you do, so there’s no point in fighting it – that first moment when saltwater presses up against your eyes is like that, it’s sharp, often cold. The *snap of being driven violently from one world to another. Chilly blue fingers clamp down around your hips, at your ankles, even the hems of your old ratty t-shirt and shorts – 

– Blue hands, determinedly pulling you further from the air. The free sky just out of reach. 

 

~~~…and about a hundredth of a second later…~~~

 

Two good gasps and half your tongue winds up slipped down your throat and you really are suffocating! Flopping around like a fish never solved anything, but you had to do something. Turning over onto your stomach sounds good, even if you slam both elbows into the box hammock loud enough to wake the dead. Isn’t not until the scent of Adam wood – and Usopp’s feet, oddly enough – that you’re brought back to where you are. In the New World. With your nakama. Tra’s just left. So have Momo and his father. It’s just the Strawhats. Just your crew. No one else. 

You manage to wriggle out of the sheets, that’ve somehow managed to wrap up in your legs as efficiently as if you’d been wound in rope, only after ripping them effectively in half. 

“You going to be alright, there, Luffy?” Sanji groans, his smoky voice muffled by his pillow. 

You’ve heard tired grumbling all night, or rather, all mid-morning. The night you can’t remember. Gone by in a swirl of activity. All you can recall was that just after dinner, when you’re so full you’re sure you’re going to just die! These way-huge black clouds came up out of nowhere, blocking out the sunset and throwing Sunny over ridge after ridge of angry grey-black swells. You’d seen Zoro cut one of them through the haze of rain and darkness. Cut it just like the way you and he cut through Aqua Laguna all those years ago. 

When you and your swordsman faced down the Blue, and were victorious. 

“He’ll be fine, ‘f he’s grinning like that.” Usopp mutters from his bunk, one over and across from you. In the corner of your eye you can see your sniper roll over, one hand waving tiredly. 

There’s a few mutterings – insults, pleas for quiet… but it’s what you don’t hear that turns you inside out. That meaningful silence emanating from the person just below you. Your first mate is awake, haki tight and sharp as his katana. You don’t need to look at him. 

You just know. 

**

Sunshine falls on your skin, and you’ve tanned well enough over the years that you never burn! Maybe it’s because you’re rubber? Maybe it’s because you’re lucky? Maybe the Sun’s just being nice? 

The brim of Shanks’ straw hat tickles your arms as it flutters in the breeze coming off a summer sea, hanging on its string at your back. The hat that one day you’ll return, the day you become the Pirate King! 

“Yaahoooy – w-w-na-na-na-wh-wha ayyyy!” 

*Splash* 

“Goddamn it all, Luffy!” 

While under the surf you know someone’s come for you. A strong set of lean arms? It’s only after you’ve broken the surface that you can see it’s Sanji come to fish you out this time. You can’t understand how the blonde smells of cigarettes, sea, AND MEAT as he drags you towards Sunny’s hull. Salty spray falling on you like a topical anesthesia, so that your face goes cold and your tongue refuses to form a single word. Sometimes it’s not that way, but you managed to swallow a lot of water before you clamped your lips shut that time. Your cook has your hat on his head as he swims forward, holding your head up out of the water and primarily kicking with his feet. You’re passed along like a rag doll, and by the feel of thin, strong fingers gripping up and down your slightly numbed sides, it’s Robin – or, rather, it was a pair of Robin’s arms. You’re passed from one set of supporting arms to another, then another… Often your historian would sprout hands, feet, eyes, ears, most recently she’s been able to just appear or vanish her entire body! You can almost bet she hasn’t noticed that you’ve noticed. But you have. 

Once you’ve been pulled from the Blue everything starts to feel better, and by the time you’ve been placed on your feet on deck you’re nearly back to normal. 

“Shi shi shi shi!” 

“I’m gonna install a safety net under Sunny’s figurehead!” Franky calls from the upper deck where he’s taken charge of the wheel. You wave and smile at your Shipwright, the man’s bulbous shoulders glinting in the sun. 

“Quit falling off the ship!” Nami’s got her index finger in your chest, poking had enough that you can feel your heart muscle pushed aside and your rubber sternum giving way to the pressure. It doesn’t ‘hurt’, but feels weird. 

“Indeed, Luffy-san~!” Every time Brook speaks it’s like a song. “I thought I were suffering a heart attack! after I heard the splash and saw you gone! ~~except I have no heart to be attacked~~!” 

The two of you are laughing. Brook’s skull jokes are the best! Even Sanji allows a small smile after Usopp tosses him back his cigarettes.

“WHAT’S SO DAMN FUNNY!” 

Brook falls silent, and so do you. Nami’s angrily muttering next to you, and it sounds like a growl, but her growl isn’t nearly as dangerous as Zoro’s bite. A bite that’s coming off of your Zoro in waves. 

You can see the swordsman’s right hand’s all wound up on the hilt of his white sword, Wado Ichimonji. You know he only does that when he’s serious. Add in that glare he’s giving you – dark, foresty-green eyes piercing right through you. Eyes that are absolutely on fire. It’s hard to decide which to look at, the pulsations of your swordsman’s fingers. Tanned skin across each knuckle switching from pale to blushed in an odd rhythm – or those narrowed jade eyes that catch the sunlight just so. 

“… ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!” 

You blink at the sound of Zoro’s voice. Nope, you had definitely *not been listening… 

**

“Stop poking at it!” Nami’s shrill voice echoes up and down the hull where you’re hanging from one stretched out arm right up close to the surface of the ocean. A baby Sea King had drifted so close to Sunny that you can latterly reach out a hand and *touch it! 

A few strokes later and a handful of the many eyes it had, opened, blinking up at you. 

“Oi, Nami?! Can we keep him?!” 

“No!” 

“But Naaammmiiiii~~~” 

“Absolutely not!” 

The last pitch of Nami’s voice startles the adolescent giant, and before you know what’s happening, it’s rolled in on itself and dove down, returning to the deep-deep sea. You know there are all kinds of Sea Kings down there, after descending to Fishman Island and seeing all those weird fish and sea monsters like Surume… But you guess Sunny doesn’t need a Sea King to pull him, not with Franky’s SUPER upgrades. And Usopp doesn’t like sea monsters hanging around. 

You sigh. 

The swells are only an inch tall today, hardly anything at all. You stop and stare out across the horizon and are reminded of the Calm Belt. Two years on that island away from everyone. You think of Reighley, you think of the Kuja – of Aphelandra, Marguerite, and Yuda... You think of the still, unmoving Blue laughing at you when Reighley swam away. You think of that last six months on that island; where winter turned into spring in a week, then spring to summer, summer to winter… each month a “seasonal year”.

“LUFFY!” 

Your fingers slip on the railing, jolted from your wandering thoughts too quickly. 

*Splash* 

 

**

You’re up late tonight. Sanji’s making you wash the dishes just because Nami told him too. You really don’t know why she’s so mad… you only took one chicken leg off her plate… at a time… Stingy-Nami… So now it’s just you in the kitchen, and it’s weird how quiet everything is. There’s no one to talk to but the ship, though Sunny is doing a lot of talking. He creeks way more than Merry did. You smile, setting another plate in the rack. 

The handle to the galley door clicks, and Zoro enters without a word, just a nod. After everyone had regrouped on Sabaody, you’d noticed subtle changes in each. Usopp and Franky, Brook, Robin, Nami, Sanji, Chopper. Everyone had grown, become stronger… Zoro’s ‘changes’ were many, some more obvious than others. You’ve fixated on that missing left eye of his for weeks, and still didn’t have the guts to ask for a real answer. Not that you’re not dead sure Zoro would tell you if you ordered him to. It’s just that you don’t want to find out that way.

Your first mate passes behind you, making for the cabinet opposite Sanji’s massive refrigerator where he keeps Zoro’s allotted sake. Since their reunion, you’ve noticed that Sanji isn’t so much bothered with other people coming into the kitchen, so long as they were there briefly and didn’t leave messes behind. You see a glint of white off Zoro’s teeth when he grins, coming away from the cabinet with an armload of bottles. They must be good, for him to smile like that. You wouldn’t know, you’re still only drinking at banquets and parties – and still only what others give you, not actively seeking it out yourself. 

“Want to come have a drink with me, Sencho?” 

Your arms are half submerged in dishwater, so Zoro doesn’t know about the plate that breaks in half when you grip it too hard. You hike a smile up on your face and force a good ‘Shi shi shi’ through your lips. “Sure!” 

Your swordsman’s right eyebrow lifts pretty high, making the scar over his left pale, and you look away. Zoro lets out a heavy sigh, and you cannot help but cringe inside. How come everybody knows when you’re lying!!! Your first mate inclines his chin towards the bar, and you follow him. Climbing onto one of the stools and pulling your legs up to sit cross-legged on its surface, like you’ve always done. 

When you’ve finished getting situated and look up, you find your first mate has been patiently holding his sake cup with one elbow on the bar – waiting for you. Your fingers wrap around the tiny glass and lift it, trying not to spill from the shallow porcelain. Tipping back the sake makes you cough, and Zoro grins, showing off those straight white teeth as he does. He pours again.

The second measure goes down your throat like a match, igniting every nerve on the way into the pit of your stomach and radiating a warmth outward. So warm that you’re absent mindedly unbuttoning your shirt, pushing aside its fringe for the nighttime air to cool off your chest.

Zoro’s already swallowing down his fourth measure, tapping the tiny cup down onto the bar with his face all screwed up. He’s breathing funny, and he’s got his hand on Wado again. 

“Are you alright, Zoro?” You chance to ask. You know how much Zoro hates being ‘worried’ about. 

The one-eyed glare that meets your words isn’t right either, you consider, and so instead you reach for the next cup of sake. You can already feel your head getting fuzzy. Just like on Fishman Island when the hairy old man offered you an entire barrel of Blackfish Beer. You had been obliged to drink it all, and wandered the rest of the evening in a haze of dizziness that you still to this day do not quite remember. 

While you’re thinking of all these things, you don’t notice when Zoro’s pushes himself forward over the table and catches your lips in his. 

It’s a hard kiss, salted with desperate sounds and ragged, irregular breathing. The damn table is in the way, so you crawl up on top of it, fingers splayed on the smooth surface. Zoro deepens the kiss, a hand fisting at the back of your head, pulling the soft strands of your hair just right. Zoro’s chest presses against yours, and there’s just too much fabric between you. Wriggling out of your shirt, it falls to the floor, and when did your hands start ruffling around Zoro’s hamaraki?

Sunny creaks and then falls into a trough between two swells, bucking you forward further into Zoro, but he doesn’t seem to care the motion nearly topples him. His eye is closed, lips against yours, tongues playing back and forth, and you can’t decide if you want your first mate to lead, or if you want to take him. 

*Clack

“Will you two get out here and – !” Nami stands in the doorway, you just see. You’ve got better things to be doing right now, after all. The redhead’s eyes are the size of Sanji’s dinner plates, one hand still clutching the handle of the door. “Ah…” she stammers, looking around at the walls. You return your full attention to your swordsman, and a few moments later you hear the door close. 

“Oi,” Zoro breathes into your ear, shifting his attention to the softer skin at your neck. He flicks his tongue lightly just under your hairline, and little sparks are erupting in your belly. “We should – ” Zoro pants in your ear, his lips brushing against the delicate shell, both hands firmly on your ass. “We sh-should go see what’s going on.” 

“Later.” You say. You almost beg. Zoro’s so warm. Hard, muscular arms wrapped around you, and you’re sure you’ve never tasted anyone quite so good before. 

*CRASH

“You SHITTY BASTARDS!! Get the HELL out of my kitchen!!” 

So much for Sanji not caring if anyone wanders through the galley anymore…. 

** 

Despite being ‘caught in the act’ by Nami, then raged at by Sanji, nobody mentions what happened before the storm three days ago. You’re playing tag on the cool grass of the lawn deck with Usopp and Chopper, running around and around the two apple trees just below the men’s quarters, when Franky’s voice echoes out from one of the loud speakers on Sunny’s mizzenmast. 

“LAND HO!” 

**

“We’re drawing straws!” Nami’s calling you. 

For the last few hours, you’ve been up in the rigging. Watching the next island of the New World coming closer. You can already smell the adventure, like roasting meat! You’ll make sure there’ll be a barbeque tonight! 

“…everybody got that?” Nami glares around your circle of Nakama. There’s a general mutter of assent, and Nami holds up the little white straws. 

Chopper goes first. Red. He’s on the Exploration Team. Nami, Robin, Brook, Franky, all chose a straw for exploring the island. Zoro’s turn was next. White. He’d be staying behind with the ship. Three straws remaining. You know Nami makes you go last, and you know there are two straws to stay with the ship. Everyone had been adamant about this ever since Punk Hazard. Two would always remain behind for Sunny. 

Usopp stepped up next. Red. You see your snipers jaw set in a defined line, the vein in his neck twitching, and you grin. Usopp really did get braver in those two years. Sanji was next. Red. So… that means. 

“You will STAY with the ship.” Nami’s telling you, one cheek pinched between thumb and forefinger. “Both you, AND ZORO!” She shouts at the first mate briefly. “Are to stay on the ship, and guard. We’ll take a look around. See if there’s a town on the island. We should be back before nightfall, and we’ll take a baby den-den just to be sure – so stay put!” 

You nod fervently, lips shut in a tight line. Nami’s *still angry about how Zoro left their ship unguarded on Drum, and at you for… well… you’re not always sure why she’s mad… she just seems mad at you right now. 

**

It didn’t take long for Sanji to prepare meals, and the Exploration party to get under way. Within the hour you’re lying on the lawn deck staring up at wisps of white cloud. Zoro’s not far from you, cross-legged in the grass with his back settled against one of the apple trees. Katana maintenance kit open at his side, tapping Sandi Kitetsu’s black blade with a powder ball. You let out a long grumble of fidgety frustration. There is an entire island right there. RIGHT THERE! And you have to stay on the ship. 

“Grumbling about it won’t change anything, Sencho.” Zoro says, reaching for rice paper. 

“I’m not grumbling!” 

Zoro lifts an eyebrow. 

“Well… not *really grumbling.” 

Your green haired first mate grins widely, swiping the rice paper across both sides of Kitetsu’s before sheathing the cured meito and setting him next to his fellows. 

You’re watching from the corner of your eye as Zoro stretches out his legs and shoulders and cracks his neck before settling his back against the tree, closing his eyes. 

Zoro never really stays awake when he’s on watch, you remember from past experience, that the older is always on an alert of some kind. Never really sleeping deeply enough to be caught off guard – not when it really mattered. Still, that was years ago, and you’re not entirely sure how deeply Zoro sleeps these days. As quietly as possible you make your way over to the other, kneeling just shy of touching shoulders. Zoro’s copper colored skin glows under the sun. His chest bare between folds of a green hakama. His scar there tracks from left shoulder to right hip, though the lower half is currently covered by his hamaraki. 

You lift a hand and block the sun from Zoro’s face. No response. Lips stretching in a feral smile you decide to test these new waters – and carefully situate yourself until you’re straddling the other’s lap. 

Zoro doesn’t make a move. His breath remaining even and deep. His lips slightly parted. You lean close to your swordsman, one hand on Zoro’s chest to feel the slow thud of the man’s life beneath his ribcage. He’s alive. This fact has been a fact for a while now, but with everything going on between seeing the ocean floor, mermaids, the banquets, coming back to the surface – then the distress call, and then Law, and Sanji had to be saved and on and on… 

Zoro’s alive. 

You’re not just repeating it to yourself that it’s true on a dark deserted island anymore. 

You’re just wondering if you could fold back the fabric from Zoro’s shoulders when both strong arms come to life and track inward, grasping at your lower back and holding firm. One jade-green eye gazing up at you, veiled lightly by feathery green lashes. You smile, searching one hand up and over Zoro’s shoulder to feel the cords of solid flesh there. Zoro smiles back at you, reaching up under your red shirt to rake short nails along the subtle contours of your spine. Warm sea breeze follows after Zoro’s touch, and you shiver for the blood leaving your brain to pool in your belly. 

Nothing is said. Nothing has to be said. That was what was so cool about Zoro. You lean forward to join your lips with the man beneath you, grinding against him. Wanting him. Zoro both growls and hums at the same time, pulling you closer. His tongue laps along your lower lip, and you allow him access to your mouth. Zoro tastes like chilies and metal, and you nip at his tongue just as he’s moving to back away. He glares at you, but he’s also grinning. The pupil of his one eye blown wide, and you wonder if your eyes look like that too, only brown instead of green. 

Zoro pushes forward with his neck and chest, and you sit up a little straighter when your lips lose his. Your first mate is smiling again, staring into you as his hands come forward to unbutton the catch on your shorts without even looking. When Zoro flicks his chin, you stand, letting the shorts fall onto the grass before you settle back into position on Zoro’s clothed lap. Zoro takes your penis in his palm, already completely hard and sensitive, and presses lightly along the glans. Your blood rushes in succession throughout your entire body as if you’ve activated Gear Second, but there’s no steam escaping you. It’s all inside. You’re staring into Zoro’s one green eye as he wraps his hand around you. Watching Zoro watch you watching him. Zoro slides up one knee, and without slowing in his meticulous stroking of your manhood, he’s turns you. The lawn deck suddenly cool against your back, shaded by the apple tree. Zoro is above you, kissing you with fever while hands wander. 

You slide your tongue past Zoro’s lips, listening to the faint chiming of three golden piercings followed by the slide of fabric and metallic clack from your swordsman’s belt buckle. Your hands are on his scarred chest, fingers trailing up and down the ridges and valleys of your Zoro like they were brail – gently petting the largest with reverence. 

In your inattention, you’d not noticed the bottle of lube that’s suddenly appeared in the grass – or that your swordsman has already slicked his fingers and is working at the tight rings of muscle at your entrance. A long moan escapes your lips, breaking eye contact enough to throw your head back as you’re breached. Zoro’s fingers slip inside you, gently stroking and slowly pumping you open. A second finger is inserted not long after, and you know Zoro’s making a scissoring motion with the digits because you’re seeing stars. Zoro leans down over you, lips gently brushing your left nipple before enveloping the hardening nub between wet lips. Free hand tracing the outline of your massive scar of healed-over burnt flesh. Zoro’s fingertips pulling you apart from both inside and out. Once Zoro works in a third finger, you cry out. Not in pain, because Zoro knows how to make you feel good, but for that reason. It feels *too good *not to cry out. There’s nobody around anyway. 

Zoro’s smiling down at you, his fingers wriggling in deep, sliding along your insides warm and slow. You stare back into his single green eye, bringing a hand up to pass your thumb over the missing one. You’ve yet to really touch it yet, and when you do it sends shudders down your spine. The raised pale tissue just feels wrong, like it should be able to be opened and Zoro’s eye should still be there. 

There’s a slight and tender contact under your left eye, and your attention moves. Zoro is softly stroking your scar with the pad of his thumb. It’s then, that you realize, that he’s slowly removing his fingers from your body. Zoro’s reaches for the lube, slicking it generously down himself before kneeling between your legs. You share a grin with him, shivering when he stokes your inner thighs and spreads them. The summer air feels good on your exposed skin, and you can hear the ocean over the rustling of leaves overhead. You part your lips as your swordsman leans over you, tasting you once more before he’s maneuvering himself. You relax for Zoro’s entry, breathing through your nose as you feel your first mate’s hot phallus against you. 

It’s a long, slow, smooth slide, Zoro kissing you through the moment, and pausing once fully sheathed. After a little while he pulls back, driving forward hard so that there’s a slapping sound when you come together, and you sigh for the pleasant friction being applied directly across your prostate. Zoro chuckles and does it again, and this time your voice is more. He falls into a rhythm, slamming into you hard enough to bruise – or would be, if you weren’t made of rubber. 

You kiss again, and Zoro tastes so good. Your first mate smiles, leaning back a little until he’s nearly pulled entirely out before you and he change positions and you’re on your hands and knees in the grass with your swordsman buried inside you. Zoro’s grip is on your hips, squeezing as hard as he likes because he knows you like it. The angle changes slightly, and you find he slips a little deeper this way than the other. 

You turn your head to allow Zoro to kiss you as he slows. His thrusts shallow, grinding deeply, brushing that place inside you and keeping constant contact with it. You’re heart hammers and your arms shake. You aren’t sure how much longer you can support your weight and consider slumping forward when the warm arms of the man inside you wrap around your chest, lifting you up until you’re both better balanced on your knees. Zoro using only his lower body to move now, sliding in and out of you with delicious slowness that’s making your own need jump and leak. The warm air feels so good on your skin, naked under the evening sky, but you still want more. 

“Zoro.” You breathe as your swordsman’s rhythm hikes, and his hands are trailing over your chest, teasing your nipples and scar. 

“Shh…” Zoro croons, licking up your shoulder and neck, one hand ghosting downwards to envelop your swollen hardness as he’s thrusting in deep, rocking your hips forward. 

You’re sure that half the island can hear you – but you don’t really care. Zoro’s fingertips dance up and down your shaft, taking time to palm and roll your glans and tickle your sack as he’s taking you from behind. You’re just feeling the first warning signs that you won’t last much longer when Zoro’s tongue returns to the nape of your neck, licking a wet, hot line before biting down just hard enough as not to break through your rubber skin. 

It was over in a flash, bright white and hot. You’re throat opening up to let out a sound so primal you’re not entirely sure it was you. Zoro releases his bite, gasping, and a moment later you know he’s spilled himself inside you. 

“So,” Zoro murmurs into the shell of your ear. Both muscular arms holding you close, long heavy breaths chill on your sweaty skin. “What do you want to talk to me about, Sencho?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome!! I don't write in 2nd person all that often, so I hope it was a good read :)


End file.
